One Wish
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: What do you do when the one person that you love, doesn't care for you? What do you do when you are just a toy? It hurts.. . It stings so deeply inside, and tears your heart out. But what can you do when they decide to leave your life... forever? *yaoi*


Parts: 1/1

Pairing: H/D

Rating: Pg-13

Category: Angst/Drama

POV: Draco

Sequel: Possibly. But it won't be a sequel. It will be elaborating on the scene out in the rain.

Italics: Lines of the poem. In text, it is an exaggeration.

Beta: Veelagurl. Thank you soooooo much! **huggles**

A/N: I am _so_ sorry that I haven't posted a story in the LONGEST time. It's because all of the homework and stuff I have… I HATE high school… but that's besides the point… Anyway, this is a POV rage. Just Draco's thoughts, no yummy action in this one. And, yes, it's Cruel!Harry again! I just love him! **huggles Cruel!Harry** Also, there may be a possible ficcy branching off of this one (as mentioned above) Please review and just tell me if you would like to read that.

Another A/N: ARGH! **kicks ff.net** STUPID THING! It botched up my ficcy! **cries** Ok, so every other paragraph starting with the first one is supposed to be italicized, as it is part of the poem. But stupid ff.net… **kicks it** It messed it up so only the first paragraph of the poem is italicized… **looks scandalized**

One Wish

By: DrAcOxNoCtEm

_Sometimes, we just want to wish for a cool wind to blow the flames away. And after the flames die, it becomes sullen and gloomy, but at the same time, so beautiful._

            You know, sometimes I wonder about it. Wonder about what exactly it is, or whether it will last or not. And even after all of the time I've wasted turning it constantly over in my head, I still haven't been able to come up with an answer. After all of these years, I still don't know… I still don't know what _we_ are.

I've been longing for peace… There's a desirable feeling… What is it? It starts deep within me and spreads out, enveloping my whole being, searing outwards from the center… What is this pleasure?

            Are we still rivals? In the face of the public, yes. We keep up the façade of enmity to hide the truth away, so no one will find out about us. The biting remarks, the sarcastic words, the heated glares, the bitter scorn… it's all an act. Well, for me it is. But you… I'm not so sure… Is it all true? Do you actually mean all of those hateful words? They hurt… they sting so deeply into my soul and tear me apart. Please don't tell me that it's true…

I can hear no sound of music… Only a monotonous humming, vibrating through the leafs of the air surrounding us. A melancholy tune, but so beautiful at the same time, floating inside my soul, and wrapping its song around me. I'm in the midst of a lonely place, deserted and forgotten. Alone and searching for… something, but I'm not sure what…

            Are we lovers? I don't think so… Where are the softly whispered words? The gentle touches? The walks on the beach? The walks on the beach, basking in the soft glow of the luminescent moon? The romantic candlelit dinners? The promise of a happy future together? … Where are they? Aren't those things… what lovers share? We have none of that. Midnight trysts, hurried meetings, hasty touches, erotic words frantically whispered by husky voices… Those don't count. That's just lust, not love. Lust is simply just strong sexual attraction, nothing more.

It's cold now. The frosty fingers of the cold bite at my skin, piercing it with sharp pangs of ice, forcing me to shiver. But… the flames are gone. Gone forever, dead at the once welcoming breeze, now a frigid blow. I want to light them again, banish this unpitying cold, and bring back the glow of peace… I'm searching for the lights. But where is it…?

            Lust… is that all that is between us? Is that all that we share? Illicit desires, intrinsic needs, desperate longings… Is that… _all_? Is that all that I'm to you? A nice fuck toy? Am I just some doll for you to play with and discard when you've had your fun for the night? … Am I worth nothing more? Not enough for you to love me… like I do you?

I'm lost, alone in the cursed night… In the valley of darkness, I can see nothing, Nothing but the embracing darkness… the impeding shadow, cast upon anything and everything. There's no escaping it… I can see nothing…

            You know… you had me under a spell the moment I saw you sitting out by the edge of the lake, staring out at the gentle ripples caused by the teasing evening breeze in the indigo mirror, a mauve and indigo sky outlining your body with faint traces of glitter, the early moon casting a faint glow onto you, highlighting your skin into a pale, ethereal shade… I knew that I had fallen. No, it was more like crash and burn; I knew that there was no way back. From that moment on, I was yours, but you were never mine. Not even after all of these years. You are still the puppeteer, and me, the porcelain doll. And that's the way it's forever going to be, it seems.

I want to imagine… I want to be away from this horrid place, and in our empire…The empire in our hearts. Never-ending dreams… Everlasting hopes… Too far to reach, just out of my grasp… Where are you? I'm getting so cold alone here…

            Two days after I saw you out by the lake, I was standing in the rain, just looking up at the heavens tearing and raining its bitter tears down on me. I was slightly shivering from the cold, but I just couldn't be bothered to go inside. I needed to think… Think about this new development I was facing. And that was when you came. You placed a hand on my shoulder, shocking me out of my reverie, forcing me to start, and in turn, slip in the mud and fall backwards onto your chest… so warm and soft. I could feel the heat rise to my face as your arms, which had encircled me when I had fallen, loosened as I regained some balance, but remained exactly where they were, snaked around y waist. I looked up into your eyes, and saw nothing but a mask of indifference, your emotions guarded in those beautiful orbs. But your hair, slick with the sky's tears, and your shirt plastered to your body… I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and ghosted my lips across those moist folds of satin, unable to resist the urge I had so valiantly fought for the past two days. And to my surprise and great joy, you responded, those pale pink petals moving in hushed time with mine. And that began our interesting relationship.

I know I'm trapped…But let me have one wish, one last request. Let us be together… alone, but with each other in the midst of this beautiful, forsaken chasm of eternal space…

            But just now, after another wild but hasty night of passion on our routine, you just took me and completely shattered me. You said it was over; that that was it. That was our last night together, I stared after you, my heart crushed, crystal drop materializing in my eyes, my mouth forming desperate words as you put on your clothes, facing away from me, deaf to my broken pleas. I reached out for you as you walked away from me, begging you for just one thing, one last request from a torn heart. But you ignored me, and walked right out of that door, and out of my life. I sank to the floor, bitter tears searing down my face, my final words to you still ringing painfully in my ears.

Just grant me one wish. Please don't leave me…

Fine


End file.
